Enchanted
Enchanted (hazedragon475) or just "Chant" is a lone Pokemon trainer. She's incredibly fearful of people for some reason, and only recently has been drawing nearer to humanity. Appearance Chant has her black hair cut in a bob. The hair frames her face, curling slightly inward, partially obscuring her cheeks. Her skin is pale from living in a cold climate, and her remaining eye is sea green. She wears a thick, oversized snowcoat with matching boots and ear muffs. Her snowcoat and her earmuffs are ice blue. Her boots are desaturated brown. Chant's earmuffs are shaped like raindrops, with the tip being the same desaturated brown as her boots. Both her snowcoat and boots have floofy, white trim with pom poms. Her snowcoat covers up her hands and reaches her midthigh. Under her snowcoat, she wears a navy, turtleneck sweater. Like her snowcoat and boots, the sweater is a bit too large for her. The collar covers not just her neck, but her mouth as well. Chant usually has her hood up. As a result, her face is further covered by the white lining of her snowcoat. Chant also wears dark blue tights. Her left eye is gone, with scratches surrounding the hole. Chant claims that she lost her eye when she picked up Haxorus (when Haxorus was still an Axew) who was startled into clawing her eye out. Chant usually wears some sort of patch over the hole. It ranges from a normal medical patch, a star-shaped eyepatch, a pirate eyepatch, and a Team Skull themed eyepatch that Caroline stole from a merch store. She has an old Megabracelet that was stolen from a pawn shop. Whoever decided to pawn it off must've decided to buy a new one. It works fine, but the originally-white bracelet is now a dull, grayish brown. Personality Chant is quiet by nature. She feels a bit distant, literally, like her mind is on a rocketship to Neptune. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, her voice is far from loud. It's hard for her Pokemon to hear her in a place with many loud voices. Consequently, they tend to use moves on their own. For some reason, she's terrified of people. She won't respond to them, she'll freeze when someone tries to grab her hand, and she's tries to sneak past them when possible. Backstory "Hey there, little girl. You like Casteliacones right? Here, I'll give you one..." Enchanted grew up in the Unova region, namely Castelia city. Her parents worked at their confectionary shop in the city. While one parent worked at the shop, another might use their boat to sail to other places. She was just another small girl who dreamed of becoming a trainer. She was unnaturally shy, and preferred to interact with Pokemon instead of people. One day, her parents gave her some money to buy Casteliacones, her favorite treat. A young 10 year old, Chant found it hard to navigate the city, let alone find the Casteliacone shop. She bumped into a strange man, who offered her a Casteliacone. She went missing shortly after, for unknown reasons. ... Chant's favorite place to live is Twist Mountain in the winter. Twist Mountain was normally busy with construction-work in other seasons, but it was silent and still in the winter. The thick layer of snow comforts Chant. Her Pokemon swipe items such as Pokeballs, Berries, and clothing for her. Pokemon Haxorus Haxorus is a female Haxorus with an Adamant nature. She was Chant's first Pokemon, whom had her since she was an Axew. Haxorus is devoid of playfulness, completely serious and somewhat condescending. She's overly cautious and is the one who reminds the others to stay out of sight. Her ability is Mold Breaker and a Focus Sash is tied to her right forearm. Moves are Swords Dance, Dragon claw, Earthquake, Poison Jab. Lavvy Lavvy is a female Goodra with a Modest nature. She's an innocent ditz who often unknowingly fans the fires of Purgatory. Her ability is Sap Sipper and she holds Leftovers. Moves are Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Sludgebomb, and Dragon Pulse. Janga Janga is a female Kommo-o with an Adamant nature. She's the type to fade into the crowd. She isn't one to act up, usually sticking with what Haxorus decides on doing. Generally a mild-mannered Pokemon. Her ability is Soundproof and she holds a Dragon Claw. Moves are Changing Scales, Poison Jab, Sky Uppercut, and Iron Defense Garchomp Garchomp is a female Garchomp with an Adamant nature. She's hot-tempered, and the one most likely to attack without her trainer's guidance. It doesn't help that she's the one who knows a multi-damaging move (Earthquake). She's also the one Chant flies on. Her ability is Sand Veil as regular Garchomp and Sand Force as Mega Garchomp. Her item is Garchompite. Moves are Earthquake, Dragon Rush, Sandstorm, and Stone Edge. Caroline Caroline is a female, shiny Glaceon with a Naive nature. She's the evolved form of Finally the Eevee. Caroline acts like an arrogant snob, with her nose constantly up in the air. However, like her previous form Finally, she spooks easily. Caroline runs off frequently, giving Haxorus another problem to worry about. Chant evolved Finally at the Ice Rock in Twist Mountain, during one of her annual visits. Her ability is Ice Body and she does not hold an item at this point in time. Moves are Hail, Dig, Ice Beam, and Return. Honey Honey is a female, shiny Bewear with an Adamant nature. She's a headache for the team to deal with. An enormous glutton, Bewear is, along with Carol, sticking her stubby nose where it doesn't belong. Her ability is Fluffy and she holds no items at the moment; her previous item was a berry, but she ate it already. Moves are Return, Brick Break, Rock Slide, and Aerial Ace. Skipper Skipper is a female Serperior with a Serious nature. Skipper was the female Snivy that the Pokemon professor at the time had reserved for Chant. 6-months after Chant's disappearance, Skipper disappeared from the lab. Axew and Chant had entered the lab at night to fetch Skipper, who promptly joined their party after recognizing Chant. Skipper and Haxorus butt heads quite often, with Skipper's nature being quite ''contrary. ''Both of them seem to understand something about Chant that the others don't, which may explain why they both act overly cautious. Her ability is Contrary and her item is Miracle Seed. Moves are Dragon Pulse, Leaf Storm, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam. Pancake Pancake is a Male Pangoro with a Lonely nature. He's the most recent addition to the party. In a very "Totoro"-esque moment, Enchanted was riding on Haxorus's shoulder when she took a tumble and landed on a Pangoro's stomach below. This, of course, caused Pangoro to wake up in shock. After everything had settled down, Chant found a new teammate in Pangoro, who she named Pancake. Her reasoning was "Both Pangoro and Pancake start with "pan".", but it's a possibility that Chant subconsciously remembered her sister in that moment. His ability is Scrappy and his item is Dark Glasses. Moves are Crunch, Hammer Arm, Poison Jab, and Earthquake Misc. Trivia * All of Chant's Pokemon refer to Angel as "crazy lady" or "that crazy lady over there" * Chant still doesn't know what's happening with Team Eclipse and everything * Pancake is Chant's older sister that left home as soon as she was 11 and received her starter. * The quote provided in the Backstory section is a bit self-explanatory. * Chant has forgotten about Pan, since Chant barely got to see her before she left the house entirely. While Pancake spent more time outside the house than in, Chant spent more time in the house than out. Category:Trainers Category:Female